


Power Troubles

by Marcie1136



Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This one is a bit rougher, but I’ve run out of ideas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: I honestly don’t know how to sum this up... George moves to Florida and gets a new house...? Idk y’all
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Power Troubles

“The power is still out.”

George raised his eyebrows, laughing in disbelief. “Really?”

“Really! I swear, if it stays out for one more day I’m going to go insane.”

George leaned back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and holding the phone to his ear. “Just get a hotel or something.”

“I’m too lazy,” Dream replied with a whining tone. 

An involuntary grin teased the corners of George’s lips. “Okay, but don’t complain to me anymore when you don’t take my advice.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind, for sure.”

George glanced at the clock on his nightstand before sighing. “It’s getting late, Dream. I should go.”

George could almost hear the disappointed expression Dream was making. “Please? Just a little while longer?”

“We’ve already been talking for over an hour!”

“Only an hour?”

George rolled his eyes. “Dream.”

“Oh, come on! Please?”

George stifled a yawn. “Fine, but only for a few minutes. What did you want to tell me so desperately?”

Dream cleared his throat. “I actually wanted to hear from you. How’s your day been?”

George shook his head. “Pretty uneventful. I actually cleaned a bit.”

“Oh yeah, how’s your new place coming?”

George shrugged. “I’ve been procrastinating.”

Dream hummed his understanding. “Do you have a floor plan?”

“Not at all,” George admitted. “I’ve been thinking about the living room and such, but I haven’t made any real decisions.”

“You need my help?”

George laughed. “No, no. I think I can figure it out on my own.”

Dream sighed. “Whatever you say.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

It was Dream’s turn to laugh. “Just a little reminder for you: green and orange don’t look good together.”

George frowned. “Wow, thanks for the help.”

Dream laughed again. “No, I didn’t mean it like that! I honestly totally forgot that you were- you know what? Nevermind.”

George smiled. “Do you have any other tips for me?”

“No, I think I’m going to shut up.”

“Well, I think I’m going to go to bed, Dream.”

“Okay, George. I love you.”

George chewed on his lower lip, vainly trying to fight the blush burning his cheeks. “I love you too.”

There was a short moment of silence before Dream continued, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“You too.” With that, he hung up the call. Sighing, he set his phone on the nightstand and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

Dream was so flustering. 

. . . 

George smiled, scanning his newly furnished living room. He was quite pleased with how everything turned out, and impressed by the way he accomplished it all on his own. 

His eyes fell on the empty wall adjacent to him and he sighed. He absolutely hated that wall. 

Turning, he walked back to his bedroom. George scanned the room quickly before walking to his desk and picking up a framed photo. He then made his way back to the living room and to the blank wall, hanging the photo on the nail already there. 

He backed away, admiring the photo itself. It was a simple photo of George sitting on Dream’s couch, Patches, Dream’s cat, sleeping in his lap. Despite its simplicity, he genuinely loved that picture. 

He turned at a knock at the front door. As he walked through the living room, the knocking continued. Frustrated, George quickly opened the door. A familiar face smiled back at him, a backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Dream?” George exclaimed. “Wha-“

Dream kissed him quickly on the cheek before moving around him and entering the house, tossing his bag to the floor and collapsing onto the couch. 

“I like this color,” Dream commented, nodding his approval at the sofa. “And that’s a good picture of you,” he added as an afterthought, gazing thoughtfully at the newly placed photo. 

George stuttered as he closed the front door. “Um, thanks?” he shook his head, his hands resting on his hips. “Dream, what are you doing here?”

Dream looked over his shoulder at George innocently. “Power was still out at my place.”

“What did I say?” George exclaimed. “Get a hotel!”

Dream scoffed. “Hotels cost money! This is free.”

George tilted his head to the side warningly. “Dream.”

“But I brought a movie!”

George paused for a moment. “What kind of movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running out of ideas big time, so if y’all have anything, please leave them in the comments and I’ll credit you if I use your idea! Thank you!


End file.
